makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Nijou
Aki Nijou (二条 秋, Nijō Aki) is a supporting character of the Maken-Ki! series. She is the school nurse of Tenbi Academy and the staff advisor of the current Student Council Security Division. Aki was a member of the first Maken-Ki a long time ago, along with her classmates Minori Rokujou, Tomiko Amado, Gen Tagayashi and Akaya Kodai. Appearance Aki is a rather tall young woman with bright blue hair (more purplish in the 2nd season and OVA) and light brown eyes. She has a slender, curvy figure and giant K-cup breasts. With her buxom bust and voluptuous body among all woman in Tenbi Academy, Aki is obviously become a fantasy subject to all the male figures in the academy. Her primary and common attire consists of her wearing a large white lab coat which she keeps open, since she is a school nurse of the academy. Under the lab coat, she wears a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt. The aforementioned short skirt does have a tendency to ride up on her whenever she stretches or bends over, in which case she is typically seen wearing green panties. Matching her slightly naive immodesty, Aki typically wears very revealing clothing, with her typical skirt being extremely short, usually riding up whenever she would stretch or bend over revealing her panties, and one of her swimsuits was a simple sling bikini which was thin enough to reveal her nipples. In a flashback in the 5th episode of Season 2, it is shown that Aki had already developed large breasts at the time she was 12 in elementary school. Personality Aki is one of the benevolent, gentle figures and she is very kind with all the students and all the school staff. She is shown to be a very naively immodest person (i.e. a clothing kultz) when situations arise. A running gag of this personality quirk of hers is the fact that she is constantly shown revealing some part of her body - most commonly her panties - unintentionally. Aki has never had a relationship and is still a virgin even with her veteran figure, and is in no hurry to change that fact, as seen in season 2 episode 5 OVA where she makes Takeru her boyfriend in order to prevent her mother from finding one. She does want a relationship but would like to sort the matter for herself. When Minori Rokujou reveals her virginity to Takeru Oyama and Kengo Usui, she is mortified, and begs the boys to keep it to themselves. Takeru said she would be a good bride and that he want marry her. After that, she blushed and was really happy to hear that. History Plot True Maken Arc At the end of Chapter 86, Aki was captured by Takeru Yamato and subsequently brainwashed by him in Chapter 89 in order to serve as a virgin sacrifice to break the seal at Amanohara and release the legendary Maken, Habakiri. Maken/Abilities Valhelm - Aki's maken is a debugger type, allowing her to medically examine people and see exactly what's wrong with them. It focuses on the damage in people's bodies and shows it as black spots, with greater damage causing darker areas. She can also erase short-term memories. Relationships Trivia *Aki has the largest bust of all the female cast, which perversely attracts all male student's attention and the female student’s envy around her. *Along with Minori Rokujou, Aki is one of Takeru's mentor who trained him to unleash his Maken within during the student training camp. *Japanese, adult actress Airu Oshima has features and measurements that are almost similar to Aki. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:School staff Category:Tenbi Academy Category:Maken-Ki Category:Female